Due to the development of electronic communication industries, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and digital TVs, are becoming necessities in modern society and are becoming an important means for information transmission that is rapidly changing. As is well known in the art, such electronic devices are evolving into intelligent devices having computer-supported functions such as Internet communication and information search. Such intelligent electronic devices are widely used even in general homes. Recently, such electronic devices (e.g., smart phones and IPTVs) are connected in a wired or wireless manner to implement a home network. In particular, such intelligent electronic devices are personalized according to user characteristics, and network environments between devices are also personalized according to user characteristics. For example, smart phones provide mainly Internet services based on personal information.
FIG. 1 illustrates a user interface provided by a conventional IPTV. As shown in FIG. 1, a user can perform a desired function (e.g., channel search, viewing, viewing reservation, and favorite channel registration) by selecting a menu provided by the user interface. For example, the user can register a current channel or a channel, selected from the list of channels searched, as a favorite channel. The user can select a favorite channel from the list of favorite channels registered, and can delete a favorite channel from the favorite channel list. According to this conventional favorite channel registering method, the user is troubled by having to manually manage a favorite channel list, and a favorite channel list managed by the previous user is meaningless to other users. What is therefore required is a scheme for overcoming the above disadvantages in the circumstance where a personalized network environment is established between electronic devices.